Unusual Encounter
by yokosanzo23
Summary: Omegaverse! Charlotte Flair is a rising WWE Diva. However, after the unforgettable night where she faces a omega in heat at the gym, her life changes. G!P Charlotte! Femslash!
1. chapter 1

**Hello, guys. It's my first fanfic on , it's an omegaverse one. The main couple are CharlottexSasha. In case, you don't like femslash or g!p, please don't read.**

 **But, if you liked the first chapter, review and favorite, so it'll help me to know if i should continue with the fanfic.**

 **Have a nice read.**

 **P.S : English is not my native language, so grammar mistakes will appear here.**

 **Unusual Encounter**

Chapter 1

The second generation Flair decides to take a break from her workout session, her muscles were aching and burning. Luckily for her, one more exercise and it's all over. The tall blonde desperately wishes her warm and fluffy bed.

As much she loves going to gym, she couldn't help but feel bored. Her gym buddies Bobby and Corey decided not to come with her because they're afraid of deranged omegas attacking them, which gathered laughs from Charlotte.

The female alpha grew up in a traditional family where omega respect and obey their alphas. Also she never saw them as a potential threat or strong for that matter, even with she working with few omegas during her pro wrestler career.

Her Royal Rumble opponent was one of them and man, haven't they put a great show. Many pro wrestling related magazines scored their match a five star bout. But, that still doesn't change her already established views.

After 45 seconds break ended, Charlotte starts doing her last and least liked exercise : plank. Actually, she shouldn't dislike the exercise so much. She knows that because of it, her famous ripped abs were born.

Already in position, the familiar feeling of burning inside her stomach made its presence. She gritted her teeth, supporting the uncomfortable sensation. All of sudden, a sweet sugary smell invaded her nostrils making her dizzy.

The blonde unbalance and falls on her side. The smell are getting stronger and her inner wolf starts becoming agitated. Tipsy, Charlotte slowly gets up and looks around for any weird sign. At first, she found nothing.

She remembers about a bakery across the street, however it's closed by now. The second generation Flair gradually regrets her decision of ignoring her best friends warnings. Now, she's facing a scary situation.

First of all, the gym is basically empty. The majority of the employees must went home and she's the only customer left. Second, she heard somewhere that omegas loves hanging in groups and being outnumbered is always a huge disadvantage.

Her inner wolf tease her fear of omegas, she's a highly trained woman. She handled alphas bigger than her before, the blonde laughs at herself. A groan breaks her thoughts and Charlotte goes to inspect where the sound comes from.

Hesitant, the blonde analyzes her surroundings one more time and finally, she finds something or better, someone. A short, dark skinned women clutching her stomach in extremely pain was hiding between the Smith machine and Hack Squat machine.

Charlotte pitied the poor woman. She read that heat is a painful phase for omegas, especially without a alpha or even beta around. But, she can't simply approach the unidentified omega and aid her, as much she wants to do.

Their long distance proved that the coloured haired girl scent could affect Charlotte, shorten their distance is completely suicide. Unfortunately, the alpha doesn't remember much details about the article she read.

And her personal experiences with heat are faulty. She had contact with a omega in heat once when she stayed over at her high school colleague house, his younger sister entered the phase during the family dinner.

So, their parents called Charlotte parents and thrown her out of the house, she felt pissed that day. Someone whistling caught her attention, a tall and broad man wearing the gym t - shirt was wandering and checking the equipments.

The blonde called the man about five times. He looked at Charlotte confused and see her pointing at something between the two machines. The employee walks more closely to check, then a sweet smell hit his nose.

He also noted purple hair scattered on the floor. His eyes widen and immediately, he run to inform his boss. The blonde sigh relivied, seeing the retreat figure run to possibly his boss. Charlotte feeling that her job was done, she decides to leave the place.

~ P-please, h-help me... ~ The coloured haired woman now standing in front of Charlotte, pleaded with her weak voice. The blonde stars stepping away from the omega in distress.

~ So-sorry, i can't help. I already called someone to help you, miss...Please, stay where you are. ~ The female alpha panicked seeing the mysterious woman approaching her, still clutching her abdomen.

~ F-fill me, k-knot me. I wanna carry your pups... ~ The blonde's inner wolf starts growling and it's not a good signal. For Charlotte's horror, she saw a strange liquid running the omega's leg. It did not take 5 seconds for her to know that the other woman's lubricating herself.

The second generation Flair growled before covering her nose, the smell was suffocating the poor alpha. To make matters worse, Charlotte feels blood going south. Her member was growing and she's losing control of her inner wolf.

She cannot claim someone she never seen before. But, her inner wolf do not care. He tells her to knot and claim her. Charlotte could feel her desire to bite the tan skin increase. Her member is already erect and ready for action.

Their bodies were already prepared for the inevitable : Knotting. Still, Charlotte covers her nose. Suddenly, sirens can be heard outside of the gym and a rush of adrenaline pumps into her bloodstream.

The female alpha runs with all her mighty to the back of the gym, she heard the omega calling for her and the sound of something hitting the floor hard. Charlotte makes the effort to look behind and the next scene aches her heart for some reason.

The girl was unconscious and being carried by four figures wearing fireman suits. Charlotte ceased her frenetic running and she looked at the scene intensely. Something inside of her, tells her to go there and rescue the omega.

But, she continues to stood there motionless.

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, guys. It's yokosanzo23 here with a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews and favorites, that inspired me to write more and better. Beginning now, i'll try to update the fanfic daily.**

 **I do not own WWE. English is not my native language, so grammar mistakes will be seen.**

 **Hope you like it and have a nice read.**

 **Unusual Encounter**

Chapter 2

Charlotte could only see blur of colors red and blue, many police cars stationed in front of the Golden Star Gym. Bobby and Corey tries their best to get Charlotte's attention, but she's still on her catatonic state.

Paramedics are carrying the unconscious body of Charlotte almost been mate. She can feel her heart breaking by the second, watching the poor omega being taken away from her eyesight. But, what she can do ?

Her job starts next week, losing time to find some omega and make her legally hers is out of question. The ambulance carrying the omega suddenly take off, which in turn, "awake" the female alpha. She gets up, however she sat down again.

Bobby touches his female best friend shoulder as a sign of comfort. He was taking a shower while Corey talked with his wife and kids by Skype. Out of the blue, their phone rang and a policeman told them about the situation.

Worried sick for their friend, Bobby put some old casual clothes and both headed to the parking lot. Corey already had the lecture engraved in his head when he sees Charlotte with her smug smirk. They warned her about the danger.

When they arrived there, police cars and firetrucks were there. According to a newbie fireman, a ambulance was on the way to pick the omega. Before finding Charlotte, they noticed that the gym's double doors were destroyed.

Both alphas couldn't imagine that a omega in heat can break stuff as if made of paper. More worried than ever, they resumed their initial task of finding their blonde friend. After 10 minutes searching, they found Charlotte being attended by two paramedics.

She was wrapping a towel around her chiseled body, looking directly at a group of four paramedics loading a dark skinned woman into the awaiting ambulance. In the meantime, Roode and Graves tried to get answers about what happened of her.

Yet, Charlotte didn't said a single word. Her scent smelled something like hate, sadness and loneliness mixed together. Also the tall blonde facial expressions wasn't one of the best, she looked like she is in extreme pain.

Similar to what a alpha feels when their mate died or are separated from them. Bobby and Corey know too well the disgraceful feeling, they have to be away from their wives because of work. If the feeling isn't tolerable when the couple is bitten...

Imagine to a couple recently bitten, when doctors advise them to always be together for 5 months and eat porperly. However, a doctor came to them and said that his examination showed no bite marks on Charlotte and the unknown omega.

He also concluded that what Charlotte's feeling is purely psychological. One of his theory that he shared with the duo was Charlotte maybe felt mentally connected with the omega and separating them, caused her mental distress.

But, he assured them that it's just a theory with nothing confirmed yet. He suggested that she might experience a shock caused by the event. Nevertheless, he gave them the number of a good psychologist, for emergency.

Hesitant, Roode take the number, praying for it to never be used. Then, Roode and Graves helped their blonde friend get on her feet and took her to her apartment where she removed all of her clothes and slept on the couch.

In the morning, the tall blonde woke up, feeling sick and with a horrible headache. At first, she thought that she's having a hangover. But, she remembers that she hadn't drunk anything last night. Her mind races to yesterday true occurrence.

Her sickness worsens, the female alpha choose pass her breakfast since she can possible throw it up after eating it. The second generation Flair had to force herself to get up from the couch and heads towards her bedroom.

She put casual clothes and returned to the living room, sitting on the couch. After 5 years living inside the tiny flat, the silence disturbs her. The sound of nothing makes her notice her own reality. Sometimes, Charlotte can be blinded by her life in the ring.

When she started training under her strict father supervision, he told her about the day when he won his first world championship. He thought that day would be the best day of his life ever...untill he met Charlotte's mother and marry her.

He predicted that the same thing will happen to her. But, it didn't. Charlotte couldn't keep a fling going on for three days, relationships wasn't her best area of expertise. Even her Nature Boy blood couldn't get her a steady girlfriend or something related to romantic interests.

The day Graves announced his early wrestling retirement, she thought that he would cry a lot. Damn, that was his childhood dream being completely wrecked. Even with a certified spot for him in the commentary, that'll not be the same thing.

Charlotte had prepared for his incoming sea of tears, yet she had a big surprise. Corey was happy, laughing exasperated with his wife and kids. He seemed truly happy, forgetting that his dream had been broken.

Roode always talks about his wife whenever they hang out, wherever they're. And his genuine smile never fails to impress the tall blonde about how lovesick her best friend is. Doesn't matter if he won WWE World title, his wife was the topic for every conversation.

Jealousy, a word that has been in Charlotte's lifetime. Daughter of two time Hall of Famer Ric Flair, owner of a beautiful face and goddess - like sculptured body and skilled fighter. She feels that she have anything and at the same time, nothing.

~ You gon' miss your home ? ~ Her friend Bobby asked on the phone.

~ Absolutely, i'm not feelin' it. But, i need money to survive. ~ Charlotte replied while looking at the cartoon milk. Shrugging her shoulders, she put the milk inside her shopping cart.

~ Ok, so what you gonna do on Saturday ? Since we're going on Sunday. ~ Roode asks curiously. He had nothing to do tomorrow and hang out with one of his friends didn't seem a bad idea.

~ Spent all day home. Watch TV series, eat a lot and sleep. You ? ~ Charlotte said while pushing her shopping cart towards the cashier. The woman waved at her direction, signaling she's free.

~ Nothing. Can i spent the day there with you ? Graves will probably goes to his weird punk and gothic bars. ~ Roode answered frustrated. Charlotte muffles her laugh and replied yes to his question.

After paying her groceries, she went to the supermarket parking lot. The full moon shines in the dark sky and Charlotte can feel the night getting colder, even if she's wearing two coats. Theo blonde huried her steps to her car.

Fumbling to find her keys in her pockets, she looks inside of her car and the next things pull her air out. The omega of last night was inside her car, masturbating herself with her fingers and eyeing Charlotte hungry.

The second generation Flair drop her bags shocked. Suddenly, a hand touched Charlotte's left shoulder and she turns to face the person. A man in his thirties asked if she was okay, he looked deeply worried for the blonde.

Breathing hastily, Charlotte grabbed his collar and pointed to her car window, claiming that a woman was masturbating inside her car. The man surprised, opt to look at the scene himself and found nothing.

The blonde's car is empty. He tells her that and to the blonde's surprise, there's nobody inside her car. The stranger left while looking at her weirdly. Finally, Charlotte's breathing normalized. She put her head into her two hands.

What the hell just happened ?, She through.

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
